1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a cable arrangement structure and an image scanner employing the cable arranging structure.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a cable arrangement structure employed, for example, in an image scanner. Specifically, such a cable arrangement structure is configured such that an end of a cable having a curved portion (e.g., U-shaped or J-shaped portion) is connected to a movable body (e.g., a scanning head) which reciprocates inside the image scanner.